User talk:JolenaDeSousa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Degrassi Pink Love page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 17:40, 2011 November 27 AMG :) I just wanted to say that your profile is really pretty! :] CamilleA05 ♥ 21:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :) I love all your Ariana icons.Is there anything you need help with? CamilleA05 ♥ 22:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh,that's easy to do.I just typed in <-center-> - <- font size= -"5"- face-="Century Gothic"> - About Me - at the top of the page.Be sure to remove the little dashes in between so it can work.Here's a list of font faces.Just type the name into the space where Century Gothic is.I'll help you with anything else,if you'd like. :) CamilleA05 ♥ 23:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) This website has a cute list of dividers.Just click the little computer icon where it says Download image and just save it to your folder like a regular picture.Then upload it on your page like you would with an icon or a gif. :D CamilleA05 ♥ 23:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Fancy Signature~ Go to and add Degrassi Pink Love to the box where your signature is supposed to be, then just press the button that says custom signature. howdy :3 lemme give you the code on chat :3 Adam I will be me 01:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ♥Jolena ♥ But sometimes, love isn't enough ♥ Chloe's Page Hi,Jolena! Well,I checked Chloe's page and it's protected so new and unregistered users can't edit it.If you'd like,I can unlock the page so you can edit it but I'd have to protect it again once you're done. :) CamilleA05 ♥ 03:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay,it's unlocked so go ahead and add whatever you like. :) CamilleA05 ♥ 01:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hai Floating tabber? Can u be more specific heh :P Oh! Yeah heres the code Just put the text in here Try experimenting with it until you get it how you want it Ohai Sure, if you want there are tons more about me signs here that you can check out. :) Kaтッмy ❤'ѕ a ѕтereo тнaт only playѕ ғor yoυ♫♪ Oh, I screen capped it and saved it because that was the only way I could get it. Sorreh, forgot to mention that. Kaтッмy ❤'ѕ a ѕтereo тнaт only playѕ ғor yoυ♫♪ No problem :) I love your user page btw. Its rly pretty. <33 Kaтッмy ❤'ѕ a ѕтereo тнaт only playѕ ғor yoυ♫♪ RE About me~ ^ Just put that code and it should come out like this :) ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • Fiona GIF Sure! Go ahead! :) EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 19:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Icon Omg, I love your icon. It's so perf. <3 Taissa is beautiful. RE Really? Thanks, your userpage looks really nice too! (: ♥Maria Vas Happenin'? Aww, Thank you. (: ♥Maria Vas Happenin'? I decided to edit my page a bit, may I get your opinion? (: ♥Painting Flowers You gave me roses, and I left them there to die... Aww thanks! <3 Oh, and I get them from tumblr. http://xoxosavannah.tumblr.com/post/14138062765 http://xoxosavannah.tumblr.com/post/14138242838 http://xoxosavannah.tumblr.com/post/14138361351 http://xoxosavannah.tumblr.com/post/14106321504 http://xoxosavannah.tumblr.com/post/14082826907 Here. ^^ (: ♥Painting Flowers You gave me roses, and I left them there to die... RE: Hai der I SEEN U WIFF KEEFUH!!1!!1! Tayler(: Nothing seems to go your way. 04:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Computer fixed Not forever, I got my computer fixed, but i still can't use. PS I'm at a friends house. OH and Thank you, You're so sweet <3. STEPHIANS YOONITEChristina-Lauren 02:34, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello... lol :D thanx you've been doing a great job too :3 JessyPop 01:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Userpage Thanks, Jolena. <3 Thx for nominating me, too. RE: I LOVE YOU OKAY? Aww, I love you too. <3 For some reason the Wiki won't let me see the message when I click on my talkpage, but I could see it on the Activity Feed page. D: I know. ^_^ I keep thinking the snow are bugs and I keep trying to get them off my screen. lolz I saw your Tumblr. Is that you in the pic on the sidebar? If it is, holy crap you're so pretty. Yeah. Haha, no. I would've told you if you were, but you're not. :P Did you hear about the new family moving into the house on AHS? :o There's a rumor going around that the new kid has a crush on Violet, and Tate gets jealous. o.o I heard about it on Tumblr. I hope it's not true, tho. :c VIOLATE FTW. (: Dang Jojo. You are racking up the Lucky Edits :3 Love ya, girl! ⒶⓍⒺⓁ シ 14:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) HiHi Jolena <3, We're re-enacting Ponies vs rejects and this time it's Unicorns vs Outcasts. I created Unicorns so ya join ma side please <3Christina♥ 08:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Neat icons (: Look at these cool icons I found! (: I thought I would share them with you! :D here. -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ シ 02:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem (: And to get rid of this pink text, erase Christina's message lol. Check thisout.-- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 03:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Message Lol dun erase my message okok just put at the top then the text should return to normal Christina♥ 03:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Adam Me gusta! :3 Someone has Christmas Spirit XD -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 14:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Merry Xmas (: -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 18:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ~ Merry Christmas to you and Keefuh! Tayler ❤ Happy Holidays! 20:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas. Jess.. Life is a prison. 17:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Icon Aww, thanks! (: I love it too. And you didn't get it yet?! I sent it late last night on Saturday, so maybe that's why. I sent you Zendaya for Christmas. She should be there soon. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 19:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature How do yuh make them cute signatures? ~Ayoo its Nikki if Yuh didnt know I USED N8'S SIGNATURE TUTORIAL. MB Icon Hi, umm u probably dont know who im am, but i saw ur Ray Ray icon nd was like "OMG somebody else likes Him too" well just stopin bye 2 say that. ~Dimple-Swagg Asia OMG i love Princeton and Ray Ray too! Their so cute. ~Dimple-Swagg Asia Unbanned Hey, Jolena. :3 You're unbanned from chat now. <3 Dreli 19:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Navigation Bar Hi Jolena <3 I will try and do it tonight :3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 21:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Jolena come baq on chat please. :D Happy birthday, Jolena! Jolena, happy 14th birthday, Jolena! You're officially an old woman now. ;3 I hope you have an amazing birthday, you deserve it! You're such an amazing friend, and I hope we start talking again more. LOL, I still need your new phone number. c: I love you too death, don't eat too much cake. ;3 <333 Dreli 05:01, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Jojo, my sweetheart! Happy birthday, hon! You are 14! Way to go. We should talk more often and become closer friends. Anyways, have an amazing day and hope your 14th birthday is filled with great surprises. Enjoy! See ya later, bby! Degrassi Fan 07:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday bb! <3 Happy birthday Jolena! Did you know it's Bob Marley's birthday too? :o WELL HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB, LOVE YOU! JessyPop (talk) 12:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) http://i238.photobucket.com/albums/ff120/girly-girl-graphics/animation/1063-03-21-2010.gif Hope it's a great one! Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 13:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I saw your icon, and it made me so happy to see a one direction fan! I love zayn too. I just had to tell you. Pourqoui? Why are you leaving? ): -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I understand. The same thing happened to me back in October. I didn't leave the wiki, I just took a short hiatus from chat. . but if your grades are incredibly poor then I think it is best to leave for a while. I will miss you, Jojo. ^.^ I shall be waiting for your return <3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 02:39, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Jolena <33 Hey Jojo <333 It's Cam! How are you, girl? I noticed you were planning on coming back soon. I am so excited to see you returning :D When you come back, we should talk more than we did before you left okay? <333 Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 00:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi. (: I have missed you too.<3 I'm glad you're back. HaleyCoyne.♥ 20:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure. (: Here you go. Dammit it won't show. >.< Go on chat meet you there in 2 minutes. Jolena ♥ 20:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat will you please unband me from chatLittlered22 14:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC)littlered22 heyyyyyy Banner? Hi Jolena! I'm Joanna. New user here, lol. Can you teach me how to make a banner? I'm pretty slow at this whole thing, haha. Thanks! Btw, your profile is so pretty and I LOVE your icon :) ~Rage&Love~ (talk) 01:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ~Rage&Love~ You're welcome! And yeah I was referring to that, but I was able to figure it, haha :) Btw I follow your Degrassi Tumblr ^o^ My url is nothing-left-to-analyze, in case you wanna check it out :3 ~Rage&Love~ (talk) 01:46, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ~Rage&Love~ Yo Profile What happened to your profile? Camille said it looked good but I see nothing :| Chidori1,000 (talk) 20:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Heyy, Jolena bb <3 I just wanted to say happy birthday. I hope you eat lots of cake and let's hope they're laced with weed. Okay, that is all. Have a good one. xoxo ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 23:55, February 6, 2013 (UTC)